The present invention relates to the construction of a vehicle accessory and particularly to an armrest.
Accessories for vehicles and particularly visors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,470 have been manufactured using a clamshell-type folded polymeric core made of a suitable material such as polypropylene. There is a variety of manners in which to upholster and hold such core halves together including interlocking arms, rivets and the like. Also, core halves for visors have been held together employing heat fusion or through an adhesive material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,990, 4,458,938 also discloses a snap-together visor employing a foam core having a wire frame and one or more braces with snap together pins and holes. The visor cover is wrapped around the core halves and extends between them.
Although newer clamshell-type vehicle accessories such as visors have an improved appearance by removing the edge bead and providing a folded core with cores of sufficiently rigid construction, the manufacture of such articles can be somewhat expensive due to the attachment of upholstery material to the core and the subsequent process of bonding of the core halves together.